


Accidentally on Purpose

by dracoqueen22



Series: Truth in Advertising [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: Even Primes had taken vacation days. So if Starscream wanted to cut a meeting short to pay attention to his partner, he was certainly allowed.





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAirCommand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAirCommand/gifts).



> This is a giftfic for my ever wonderful braintwin who sent me delicious goodies from TFN. <3

Starscream had often dreamed of becoming supreme ruler, but never in all his imaginings did he think off how most of it was nothing but  _bureaucracy_.   
  
Paperwork. Meetings. Compromises. Over and over, until his head spun and his denta ached from being clenched, and his vocalizer fritzed from overuse. Everywhere Starscream turned, there was work. Work at the administrative office, work at the home office, work, work, work.   
  
It was all the worse now that he was forced to balance his leadership with the guidance of the council’s. Especially when dealing with blowhard afts like Soundwave and Prowl, only two of the mechs in the entirety of the Cybertronian species who had no redeemable personality traits whatsoever.   
  
There was many a day when Starscream either trudged or stormed out of his office and went home, not to avoid his work, but to at least do his duty in a place where people could stop interrupting. Sometimes, he wondered if installing a home office was a good idea. Other times, he was grateful for the semi-privacy it offered him.   
  
Occasionally, it was the only time he was able to see his partner, given how busy both of their lives had become. Most unfortunate was when he brought his work home and Blurr was nowhere in sight. So much for interfacing his irritation away. It seemed like he would actually have to work.   
  
Or so Starscream thought.  
  
He pushed open the door to his office and found his missing lover inside, bent over the desk and scribbling something on a datapad. Blurr straightened when the door opened, however, and tossed Starscream a cocksure grin.   
  
“Hey, Starshine. Welcome home,” he said, planting his hand on his hip.  
  
Immediately, Starscream was suspicious. “Thank you,” he said and cocked his head. “Shouldn’t you be overseeing construction?” He stepped further inside, the door closing behind him.   
  
“It’s past the point I need to be there,” Blurr said with a decadent lounge against Starscream’s desk. He tilted his head to watch Starscream as he circled around his desk until they were on the same side of it, chair pushed back and out of the way. “Why? Am I bother? Aren’t you happy to see me?”   
  
“Ecstatic,” Starscream drawled and gave Blurr a sidelong look. He approached the racer, smelling a trap but unsure what kind. “What’re you up to?”   
  
Blurr laughed and leaned in close, the rich scent of cleanser and polish and delicious things clinging to him in a tantalizing cloud. “What makes you think I’m up to something?”   
  
“Because I know what sneaky smells like.” Starscream dropped his armful of datapads on the desk and resisted leaning close to the enticing heat wafting from his partner’s frame. “Well?”   
  
Blurr slid a foot across the floor and tapped Starscream’s with the tip of it. “Can’t I want to see you since I hardly ever do?” He effected a pout, as pretend as it was, and initiating the urge to kiss it away said pout always evoked in Starscream.   
  
“Are you feeling neglected?” Starscream arched an orbital ridge and stalked closer, sliding a knee between Blurr’s, which clamped against his leg as if to keep him in place. He gripped the edge of the desk to either side of Blurr’s hips, caging him in place. “Do I need to pay you more attention?”   
  
Blurr’s glossa flicked over his lips, his optics turning dark and smoldering. “I deserve it,” he said with a toss of his head. “I’m used to crowds, Starling. Used to being ogled and admired. And yet, my berth has been cold lately, and I’ve been left handling myself.” The last he said with a roll of his hips, riding the firm press of Starscream’s knee. “Tell me how that’s fair.”   
  
“My poor Racer,” Starscream cooed. He leaned in close, in-venting the rich scent of new polish and the heat of Blurr, the thrum of Blurr’s spark ripe in the hum of his energy field. His thumbs swept inward, caressing Blurr’s hip plating. “How ever shall I make it up to you?”   
  
Arms landed over Starscream’s shoulders, hands clasping behind his neck and trapping him in place. “This is a good start.” Blurr rocked his hips again, riding Starscream’s knee. “Don’t think we’ve properly broken in this desk yet.”   
  
Starscream chuckled and nosed his way to Blurr’s intake. “And there it is.”   
  
“What?”  
  
“The plan I was waiting for.” He cupped Blurr’s hips with a squeeze and nipped at shiny intake cables. “You just want desk ‘facing.”   
  
“Know me that well, do you?” Blurr’s fingers tickled at the back of Starscream’s neck, stroking the sensitive cables and slipping into transformation seams.   
  
“Mmm.” A nip of his denta and Starscream dragged his mouth upward, loving on the crook of neck and audial before he breathed hotly against Blurr’s audial. “You want me to lay you out on my desk and consume you until you scream for me.”   
  
A shiver raced through Blurr’s frame, telltale. “That is… not an unappealing suggestion,” he breathed, and his hips rocked harder against Starscream’s knee. “Come on, Starshine. Maybe this time we can actually break the desk.”   
  
Starscream laughed against Blurr’s audial. He slid one hand inward, palm applying a firm pressure to the growing heat of Blurr’s interface panel, metal slightly doming as though he ached to free his spike.   
  
“I really have neglected you,” he murmured, lips dotting kisses along the jut of Blurr’s jaw, inches from his lips. “My poor Racer.” He captured Blurr in a kiss, moaning into it as the sweet warmth of Blurr’s mouth opened to him. Someone had been nibbling on treats while he worked.   
  
Blurr’s glossa darted against his, quick and teasing. His hips rolled over Starscream’s fingers, his array hot and pulsing on Starscream’s fingertips.   
  
Mmm. The idea of spreading Blurr on his desk and making the Racer come undone with his mouth grew more appealing by the second. Blurr always did put on a lovely show, and it was a far better prospect than sitting here, glaring at the mounds of paperwork he never envisioned for a future in leadership.   
  
Starscream cradled Blurr’s hips, giving them a squeeze. He trailed his mouth back to Blurr’s audial, purring into it.   
  
“Allow me to make it up to you,” he murmured. “Up on the desk with you. I think it’s time for a late lunch.”   
  
Blurr burst into laughter, even as he heaved his aft up onto the edge of the desk and leaned back, bracing his weight on his palms and knocking over Starscream’s stack of datapads in the process. “That was horrible.”   
  
Starscream nosed into Blurr’s throat, nibbling on the sensitive cables, drawing in the scent of his lover. “Is that an objection, I hear?”   
  
Blurr’s legs wrapped around Starscream’s upper thighs, tugging him closer. “There will be one if you don’t get started.”   
  
“So impatient,” Starscream purred and planted a hand on Blurr’s chest, giving him a shove. “Lay back.”   
  
Blurr smirked as he lowered himself across the desk, stretching his arms above his head in an exaggerated stretch, the crunch of accessories rising from beneath him. They were a worthy sacrifice to the cause of making his Racer moan.   
  
“Is this where you want me?”   
  
He looked quite enticing, armor stretched to highlight the gaps in his plating, places where seams came together. Little peeks of cables and gears shone in those gaps, as if Blurr had washed and sparkled just for him. Blue paint glowed in the overhead light, and all Starscream wanted to do was touch him everywhere. He settled for sliding his hands up Blurr’s thighs until both thumbs could bracket Blurr’s array panel.   
  
“It’s a start.” Starscream pressed a kiss to the bottom of Blurr’s lower abdominal vent. “Open up for me?” He looked up the length of Blurr’s frame, greatly enjoying the view.   
  
“Ahh, so the apology is about to start.” Blurr drew up his legs, bracing his heels on the edge of the desk. “Go on.”   
  
His panels snicked aside, spike emerging to half-pressurization as his valve came into view, already swelling and slick with lubricant. Starscream licked his lips, in-venting the scent of his partner’s arousal, unable to decide which of the two he wanted to enjoy first. Perhaps that lovely spike, shades of blue intermingled with white, spiraling patterns ending in a star at the tip, around the transfluid slit. Or perhaps his valve, puffy grey and white with blinking blue biolights and a swelling anterior node.   
  
Starscream dropped down into his chair and scooted it forward, the height of it putting him at the perfect height to consume the delectable treat on his desk. He cradled Blurr’s hips and rubbed his cheek over the head of Blurr’s spike, feeling a small smear of pre-fluid on his cheek. The full-frame shiver that radiated through Blurr was quite worth it.   
  
“Shall I give you first choice?” Starscream nosed into the seam of Blurr’s hip and thigh, briefly ignoring his array. “Which should I taste first? Your spike? Your valve?”   
  
Blurr hummed a lovely plea. “Both,” he said as he clutched randomly at Starscream, trying to urge him toward Blurr’s array. His heels scrabbled at the edge of the desk before he shifted and rested his calves over Starscream’s shoulders instead, bracketing Starscream’s head toward his array.   
  
Perfection.   
  
“Not greedy at all, are you?” Starscream ex-vented over Blurr’s spike, glossa flicking across the damp transfluid slit. “Lucky for you, that was my intention all along.”   
  
“Less bantering, more licking,” Blurr insisted as his thighs tightened against Starscream’s hips. He thrust upward, fully pressurized spike straining toward Starscream. “This is supposed to be an apology, not a tease.”   
  
Starscream chuckled. “Oh, my mistake,” he said right before he drew the tip of Blurr’s spike into his mouth, rolling the head of it against his glossa.   
  
The taste of hot metal filled his intake, an accent of pre-fluid and a hint of solvent, as though Blurr had scrubbed his array before coming here. How charming of him, the little tease. Cleaning himself up so Starscream could make him dirty again.   
  
Starscream suckled at the tip, glossa sweeping away little pearls of pre-fluid, and drank in the noise of Blurr’s shuddered vents, his calves slip-sliding on Starscream’s shoulders.   
  
“Yes,” Blurr moaned, fingers scrabbling at the desk and knocking something to the floor with a crash.   
  
Another worthy sacrifice.   
  
“Come on, I got more than a tip,” Blurr demanded with a little nudge of his heel. “Take it all.”   
  
Demanding little Racer. Starscream almost pulled off on principle alone, but Blurr throbbed on his glossa, and the need sparking bright and pretty in his field changed Starscream’s mind. He took his time about it though, sliding Blurr into his mouth, inch by precious inch, tasting each flashing biolight as it slid past his lips.   
  
Blurr moaned, a long, low note, his frame tensing, the puffs of his leg vents teasing Starscream’s armor. He made little shivers of want, and the crackle of charge in his seams flashed in Starscream’s peripheral vision.   
  
Starscream grinned around his mouthful and treated Blurr to several long moments of licking and sucking before he pulled off with an audible pop, leaving his Racer thrusting into empty air, his spike glistening with Starscream’s oral lubricant.   
  
“What? Star! Why are you stopping?” Blurr demanded, and it was definitely a whine, but Starscream knew he’d argue otherwise.   
  
Starscream pressed a kiss to the tip of his bobbing spike before he dragged his mouth further down, briefly tasting the node at the base of Blurr’s spike before he flicked the tip of his glossa over Blurr’s anterior nub. His Racer hissed a vent and bucked, the little node flashing brightly.   
  
“Because I still need to taste this,” Starscream purred as his thumbs rubbed the paneling to either side of Blurr’s valve, a glisten of lubricant gathering in the depths of it. “You don’t have a meal and only eat one side dish at a time, do you?” He grinned at the analogy.   
  
Blurr, meanwhile, groaned and dragged his hands down his face. “I don’t have the patience for this.” His heels pushed at Starscream’s back, trying to urge him closer.   
  
“You don’t have the patience for anything,” Starscream retorted and licked a long, wet line over Blurr’s folds, tasting the bittersweet of his slick.   
  
He hummed against Blurr’s valve, vibrations making it visibly twitch beneath his lips. More lubricant beaded free. His anterior node visibly throbbed.   
  
Blurr’s hips twisted in his hold and a long, low moan made Starscream’s array tingle. Not that he wasn’t already half-hard behind his panel. It was taking concentrated effort not to simply free himself and slide into Blurr here and now.   
  
No, he had an idea. A sort of payback. Blurr tried to ambush him, but Starscream was nothing if always prepared. He had a treat in his subspace he’d intended to introduce later.   
  
Why wait?   
  
Starscream gave Blurr’s anterior node a quick kiss before he leaned up, letting his fingers do the teasing as he tried to catch Blurr’s optic. “So I have a little something I picked up for you, if you’re interested.”   
  
Blurr made a face – probably because Starscream had stopped licking him. “You want to ask now?”   
  
“It’s relevant.” Starscream grinned and pulled the toy from subspace, holding the small oval object up. It had something that best resembled a suction cup on the end of it, while in reality, it was a magnetic clamp.   
  
Blurr’s optics darkened. His glossa swept over his lips. “Okay.” His vents turned a little ragged, fingers scraping the top of the desk. “Do it.”   
  
Starscream pressed a kiss to the nearest knee as he lowered the vibrator toward Blurr’s valve. “You’re going to enjoy this,” he promised as he swirled the toy through Blurr’s lubricant before pushing it into his valve.   
  
It was a small thing, just large enough to be felt, but nowhere near a size to be uncomfortable. Starscream eased it in slowly, the tip of his finger pushing it deeper and deeper until it notched at the ceiling of Blurr’s valve, right over his ceiling node.   
  
Starscream activated the magnetization with a single thought – he’d downloaded the control software and the vibrating egg was internally wired. Blurr’s vents hitched as the vibrator snapped into place and stuck fast, giving off a low pulse as it did so.   
  
“Oh,” Blurr sighed, his heels drumming Starscream’s shoulders. “You’re not wrong.”   
  
“I rarely am,” Starscream said with a chuckle. He licked his fingers clean before he bent down to press another kiss to Blurr’s anterior node.   
  
It flickered beneath his mouth. Heat wafted from his Racer in heavy, erotic waves. Starscream hummed and drew Blurr’s node between his lips, giving it a suckle that made Blurr hiss and rock his hips up against Starscream’s mouth. His hands formed fists against the desk top.   
  
“Don’t tease,” Blurr demanded.   
  
Starscream flattened his glossa, dragged it up the length of Blurr’s valve, tasting lubricant and heat. He flicked the tip of his glossa over Blurr’s nub and grinned when Blurr’s hips jerked, his rim twitching visibly.   
  
“ _Star_.”   
  
He laughed softly. “Apologies must be done properly or they don’t count,” Starscream said as he bent to taste Blurr’s valve, over and over again, savoring each visible node, suckling on his folds, lapping up trickles of lubricant until he was surrounded by the taste of his Racer.   
  
A sound not unlike a whimper rose in Blurr’s intake.   
  
Starscream’s vidconsole beeped, the notice of an incoming call. He froze, the reminder that he was supposed to be having a meeting with Prowl suddenly crashing into his HUD. He hadn’t forgotten, it had merely slipped further back on his priority tree upon sight of Blurr.   
  
Damn. It wasn’t something he could ignore either.   
  
“Did your vid just beep?” Blurr asked, sounding near-wrecked.   
  
“Unfortunately. And I can’t ignore it.” Starscream licked on Blurr’s valve rim, because he couldn’t not, and continued, “But if you’re feeling a little adventurous, you could slide under my desk.”   
  
He already knew Blurr would fit. He might have had it measured.   
  
“Ooo. Kinky.” Blurr leveraged himself up, elbows against the desk, his optics bright and blue. “Can I tease you as much as I want?”   
  
“As long as you can do it quietly,” Starscream replied as the vidconsole beeped again, a bit angrily if Starscream had to guess.   
  
Prowl never was much of one for patience. He valued his time and demanded everyone else put priority on it as well.   
  
Blurr chuckled and sat up fully. “Oh, you just presented a challenge, didn’t you, Starling?” He slid off the desk and scuttled under it, barely fitting as Starscream knew he would.   
  
His hands found Starscream’s knees, however, and curled around them, pulling him closer, until Blurr could slide them up the inside of Starscream’s thighs. Starscream parted his legs to let Blurr between them, a thrill running up his spinal strut. He licked his lips in anticipation, the glow of Blurr’s optics and biolights the most he could reliably see in the dim.   
  
Fingers brushed over his spike panel just as his vidconsole blipped to life, and Prowl’s glare greeted him from behind a desk so stacked with datapads, Starscream could barely see Prowl.   
  
“If you’re going to work from home, I still expect you to be punctual,” Prowl said, in lieu of greeting.   
  
Starscream snorted and leaned back in his chair, letting it cradle his wings, as Blurr’s hands slid up the inside of his thighs, out of Prowl’s view. “I’m not late.”   
  
“You waited to answer my call,” Prowl retorted in an offended tone. His sensory panels flicked – irritation. “These are important matters to discuss, Starscream.”   
  
“They’re always important,” Starscream said with a flick of one hand. He then rested both on the arms of the chair. “But go on. What’s your first grievance? I’d like to get through at least a third of your ridiculous list before I call it a day.”   
  
Prowl’s expression went through a range of irritated emotion, and Starscream tried not to preen with delight. Riling up Prowl was a matter of entertainment. Sometimes, it was too easy.   
  
Blurr’s hands swept further up, thumbs brushing over Starscream’s array panel, and a gust of warm, moist air followed. Starscream fought down a shiver, pretending to give Prowl his full attention, as his panel opened, and his spike slowly pressurized, the tip gliding over what must have been Blurr’s cheek.   
  
Prowl’s lips pressed in a thin line before he snagged one of his datapads and dragged it closer. He peered at the screen. “There is an unequal distribution of much needed supplies,” he began. “In comparison to the Decepticons.”   
  
Starscream sighed and barely kept from knocking his head back against the chair out of sheer frustration. “I’ve approved every supply requisition you’ve sent to me. As long as we had the supplies to give. It’s not favoritism, it’s a matter of availability.” He rapped the fingers of one hand over the arm of his chair. “Find me an extraplanetary supplier willing to up their shipments, and I’ll give you more. Until then, you’ll just have to make do.”   
  
Warm exhales turned to a soft nuzzle of lips up the length of his spike. Like Blurr was measuring him with his lips and mouth, tracing every groove and tasting every little sensor node. His palms skated over Starscream’s thighs, sensitizing the armor.   
  
Time for a little payback.   
  
Starscream mentally activated the vibrator in Blurr’s valve, and almost smirked when he heard a startled intake and the shift of hydraulics.   
  
“I’m working on that,” Prowl said in a sour tone. “We have more than a few contacts off-planet, but as you well know, Cybertronians aren’t well liked across the universe.”   
  
“I’m aware,” Starscream said, his attention drifting toward the Racer beneath his desk, quiet revs of his engine only audible to Starscream, and the flicker of heat in Blurr’s field pouring over Starscream’s like a warm wave of static.   
  
“And the moment you make a legitimate connection, we’ll be able to redistribute supplies accordingly. Until then…” Starscream trailed off and made a vague gesture that caused the glower on Prowl’s face to darken. “Next grievance?” he asked with a sweet smile and decided to allow Blurr some relief.   
  
He barely heard the relieved gasp before Blurr surged forward, his lips enclosing the head of Starscream’s spike, the tip of his glossa poking at the transfluid slit. A surge of pleasure danced up Starscream’s backstrut, making his wings flutter, but that was all the physical sign he showed.   
  
He had self-control, thank you very much. Even if Blurr’s mouth was so hot and wet, his glossa so wriggly and perfect as it traced the head of his spike, stimulating each sensor deliberately.   
  
“-- are severely lacking,” Prowl was saying and frag it, Starscream dragged his attention back to that annoying monotone. “We’ve got mechs bunked two and three to rooms which only sleep one, and it’s causing tension.”   
  
Starscream licked his lips, pretending all was well and Blurr wasn’t achingly slowly swallowing his spike. “Again, where do you expect me to come up with adequate living quarters from? We’re all living in the ruins of a city. You know what most of the mechs already living here do?”   
  
He waited, rhetorically, for Prowl’s answer. He didn’t receive one but that was no surprise.   
  
Starscream took a moment to gather his thoughts about him. One of Blurr’s hands crept to his valve, stroking his rim delicately, with just enough force that it didn’t tickle. It was maddening.   
  
“They find a building that has a decent foundation and start renovating,” Starscream continued as he swallowed thickly. “They put their nose to the grinder, and they make themselves a home. They don’t sit around whining about their circumstances and wait for someone else to fix it.”   
  
Prowl’s sharp vent was audible. He gripped his datapad hard enough Starscream heard it crackle. “Supplies, Starscream. One cannot begin to rebuild without supplies.”   
  
Starscream gave Prowl a sharp look. “Seriously? You mean to tell me you Autobots have no capability of scavenging for what you need? Do you need things handed to you on a silver platter?” He scoffed and shifted in his chair, pretending it was because he was annoyed and not because Blurr’s lips were doing obscene things to his spike.   
  
He waved in the vague direction of the city beyond. “We’re surrounded by buildings in various state of repair. If you see one that can’t possibly be used, start taking pieces from it. Just might want to make sure no one is living in it first.”   
  
Seriously? Was it that hard to understand?   
  
“Fair enough,” Prowl gritted out.   
  
He set down his datapad and reached for another. In the reprieve, Starscream allowed himself a slow vent out and slid his free hand under the desk, fingers carding against Blurr’s crest. Vibrations rattled over his spike as Blurr sucked him deeper and deeper, and the first tentative touch of a finger on his rim made Starscream’s engine threaten to rev.   
  
Primus, he was leaking. Lubricant seeped from his valve, pooling on the seat of his chair. The scent of it was as thick as the heat and lust in Blurr’s field.   
  
Blurr’s finger flicked over his anterior node. Starscream locked his joints to keep from jerking. He felt more than saw the smile around his spike.   
  
Tease.   
  
Starscream activated the vibrator again, triggering it into a repeating pattern of buzz-rest-buzz-rest, and there was a slight knock – possibly of foot against the wall of the desk – beneath him. Blurr’s mouth stilled around his spike, oral lubricant leaking around it, but his fingers soldiered on and what must have been his thumb circled Starscream’s anterior node again and again and aga--  
  
“Starscream.”   
  
He jerked his head up, gave Prowl a look that was far from sincere. “Oh, I’m sorry. I fell asleep despite this most scintillating conversation. What did I miss?” He smiled, baring his denta.   
  
Prowl’s jaw visibly clenched. “We need to discuss allowing more Autobots into the city. We’re at seventy-five percent residency now, but it would be a polite gesture on your part to allow the rest.”   
  
Starscream tilted his head and tried to focus, despite the waves of pleasure now radiating up and down his frame, his spike throbbing in Blurr’s mouth. “You mean, like Arcee? Are you missing your little assassin, Prowl?”   
  
A finger slid up into his valve, crooked perfectly to tease a node on the inside of his rim. Starscream’s knee jerked, banging against the bottom of the desk. He upped the magnitude of the vibrator in Blurr’s valve, and now it was intense enough he could hear the low drone of it.   
  
Blurr’s hands cleared of his valve and both gripped Starscream’s thighs, digging in tight, leaving a dent at this rate. He backed off Starscream’s spike, only suckling at the tip, slurping up every drip of pre-fluid.   
  
Prowl ignored the question. “I think we’ve proven we have no interest in causing trouble. We only want to live in peace. If you want to prove that the war is over, and we should stop holding grudges, letting the rest of us move in would be a good start.” He paused and looked like he’d swallowed stale energon. “Decepticon and Autobots alike.”   
  
Starscream leaned back as far as he could, thighs inching as far apart as he could manage, one hand still petting Blurr’s head. He was nice enough to ratchet the vibrator back down to a more tolerable level, lest Blurr overload without him.   
  
“Fine,” Starscream said, because his spike throbbed, charge threatened to lick out from his substructure, and if he didn’t get Blurr in his lap soon, there was going to be a problem. “We’ll work out the particulars of that at another time.”   
  
“Or now,” Prowl said.   
  
Starscream shook his head, and couldn’t resist licking his lips again. It was hard enough not to rock in the chair, rock into Blurr’s mouth, and the frantic push-swirl of Blurr’s field against his dizzying.   
  
“No, it’s late, and I have a lot of datawork I need to finish. We can pick this up in the morning,” Starscream said. He fumbled for the remote for the vidscreen, his fingers shaking.   
  
Prowl squinted at him. “It’s not that late. It’s practically early.”   
  
“Yeah, well, I was up early this morning,” Starscream lied and nearly crowed with delight when he found the remote. His other hand crept back under the desk to fondle Blurr’s crest and the resulting moan was hopefully quiet enough Prowl missed it. “In the morning, Prowl. Good night.”   
  
“Stars--”   
  
He cut off the monitor rather than let it sit on standby so Prowl couldn’t call back and force the call through. Starscream tossed the remote aside and scooted back, scrabbling for Blurr’s shoulders even as Blurr popped off his spike with a wet noise.   
  
“Primus, get up here,” Starscream demanded, his entire frame vibrating with need, his spike bobbing in the cool air.   
  
Blurr grinned, mouth slick with lubricant. “That was an unfair trick with the vibrator,” he panted as he let himself be pulled into Starscream’s lap, hands smacking up the arms of the chair so he could straddle Starscream.   
  
“You were supposed to suck me off, not play with my valve,” Starscream retorted as he gripped Blurr’s hips and tried to pull him into place. His spike rubbed over the rim of Blurr’s valve, dripping wet, no doubt leaving a puddle of lubricant behind on the floor.   
  
“When did we decide that?” Blurr draped his arms over Starscream’s shoulders and sealed their mouths together.   
  
Starscream groaned, the taste of himself ripe on Blurr’s glossa. He pulled and thrust as Blurr sank down, and he slid into Blurr in one fell swoop, the head of his spike notching against the still buzzing vibrator.   
  
Pleasure jolted through Starscream in a hot wave. He planted his feet on the floor, trying to get the leverage to thrust up as Blurr started to ride him, bouncing in his lap with a sense of urgency. His spike rubbed against Starscream’s belly, leaving streaks of pre-fluid behind.   
  
Oh, Primus. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate. Pleasure twisted and coiled inside of him, his cables tensing, his spark throbbing. They kissed, messy, half bites and licks with Blurr’s powerful legs rapidly lifting and dropping him onto Starscream.   
  
Something creaked ominously.   
  
Starscream barely heard it, couldn’t focus on it, not with a beautiful Racer riding him and the hot clamp of Blurr’s valve around him, each deep thrust ending with a teasing vibration of the toy against the head of his spike. Blurr dropped down, harder and harder, and Starscream shoved up as much as he could, their frames scraping together, metal on metal, the kiss fiercer.   
  
Blurr’s denta scraped Starscream’s lips. Starscream sucked on his glossa as if it were a spike, and Blurr moaned into his mouth. He gripped the edges of Starscream’s wings within reach and fondled an aileron, and Starscream’s engine roared.   
  
Distantly, he heard a screeching creak. But then Blurr dropped down on him again, grinding on Starscream’s spike. His thoughts whited out with pleasure, until the chair abruptly folded like a stack of cards, sending them toppling backward.   
  
The world tilted and spun. Starscream yelped as he hit the ground on his back, chair skittering out from beneath his body like someone had pulled on it. Blurr crumpled on top of him, heavier for all that they were nearly the same night, their frames still notched together despite the fall.   
  
Starscream’s wings clattered with a sharp spike of pain. Blurr’s hands smooshed beneath Starscream’s back. His knees slammed into the floor, and Starscream stared up at the ceiling, idly noting that there were cracks running in the metal of it.   
  
For a moment, he couldn’t do anything but lay there in a stunned silence. Had they just… broken his chair?   
  
Blurr moved slowly, hands brace on the floor to either side of Starscream’s shoulders. “Did we break the chair?”   
  
Starscream dragged his gaze toward his lover. “I think we did.” He drew up his feet, thighs and knees leaning against Blurr’s back, keeping him in place.   
  
He was still buried in Blurr, that vibrating toy sending streaks of pleasure up and down his spinal strut. His spike throbbed. He’d been so close to overload, and the fall had dampened that some, but not enough to for him to think about quitting.   
  
“I can’t believe we broke the chair,” Blurr said and then his forehead hit Starscream’s shoulder, and his frame started to shake. It took several long moments for Starscream to realize he was laughing.   
  
At least, Starscream assumed that’s what the muffled snorting, squeaking noise could be.  
  
“We broke the fragging chair,” Blurr repeated as he pushed himself upright, color blooming in his cheeks. His field sparked happy and hungry where it pulsed against Starscream’s own.   
  
Primus, he was adorable. And he was Starscream’s.   
  
“Yes, yes we did,” Starscream drawled. His hands found Blurr’s hips again and curved around Blurr’s aft as he rocked up in reminder. “But we were also in the middle of something…?”  
  
“Oh, I remember.” Blurr brushed his lips over Starscream’s, and his valve rippled, dancing in a convulsing wave around Starscream’s spike. “We were right about here, I think.” His hips danced, rocking and rolling on Starscream, grinding down against the rigid length of his spike.   
  
“Feels about right,” Starscream gasped.   
  
His head tipped back, and Blurr’s mouth found his intake, lips and denta hot over Starscream’s cables. It took them no time at all to find their rhythm again, and the sparks dancing up from Blurr’s substructure spoke of the need still boiling in his lines. Their frames clanged together, Starscream thrusting up, Blurr rocking down.   
  
Starscream had a moment of perhaps ill-advised devilry. He keyed the vibrator up an intensity level, and they both moaned as the heavy pulses of the toy resonated through both their arrays. They clutched at each other, and no wonder the chair had broken, given their frantic motions, the push and pull and slam of their frames.   
  
Starscream panted, hands sliding from hips to aft to thighs and back again, too restless to focus. Pleasure twisted and coiled inside of him, like a ticking bomb counting down the seconds to detonation.   
  
Overload slammed into him with all the force of turbulence. It stripped away all higher thought, sending cascading streams of fire and charge through his lines. Starscream moaned, fumbled at Blurr’s hips, yanked him down as he spurted inside Blurr, the buzz of the vibrator almost painful against the head of his spike. His hips juttered, little tiny thrusts, and Blurr made a noise of distress and disappointment.   
  
That wouldn’t do.   
  
Starscream rolled them, ignoring the scrape of his wing against the ground, and knelt between Blurr’s legs between one vent and the next. He pressed on the back of Blurr’s thighs, holding him open, and swallowed Blurr’s spike as he flipped the vibrator onto high.   
  
A sound that was nearly a shriek tore out of Blurr’s intake. He bucked, hands scraping at the ground, as he spilled on Starscream’s glossa, transfluid spurting hot down Starscream’s intake. Charge flashed over Blurr’s frame, it brightened his optics, and Starscream greedily drank in the sight of him, as much as he swallowed the transfluid filling his mouth.   
  
He held Blurr through every tremor, and eased him back to the floor once Blurr went limp in his hold. As he gasped and shook, Starscream deactivated the vibrator, including the magnetization, and it slid out of Blurr’s valve on a trickle of lubricant. Handy little thing. He slid it into subspace, resolving to clean it for later use.   
  
“Primus,” Blurr breathed, sloppily pawing at Starscream’s frame and pulling him down. “That was not what I had in mind.”   
  
“Is that a complaint?” Starscream asked as he draped himself across Blurr’s front, still cradled between his Racer’s legs.   
  
“Nngh.” Blurr wrapped his arms around Starscream, his hands finding the edges and broad planes of Starscream’s wings. “Though Prowl might have one for you in the morning.”   
  
Starscream snorted. “I can handle Prowl.”   
  
“Not as well as you handle me, I hope.”   
  
Starscream shuddered. “Ugh, please. Don’t even suggest that.”   
  
Blurr chuckled and drew up his knees, cradling Starscream between his thighs. “Yes, dear.”   
  
“I hope you surprise me in my office more often,” Starscream said as he tipped his head down and closed his optics, giving in to the drifting strokes of Blurr’s fingers.   
  
Blurr snorted a laugh. “Furniture destruction aside?”   
  
“Meh. It can be replaced.” Starscream vented softly. What a better end than the way his day had begun.   
  
Sure, he’d have to deal with a rather aggravated Prowl in the morning, but it was worth it. So worth it. He’d missed Blurr, missed spending time with him. Even Primes had taken vacation days, so Starscream should be allowed to miss the rest of one stupid meeting.   
  
“We should get up and hit the washracks,” Blurr said.   
  
Starscream snuggled harder into his lover. “Later.” He flicked his wings against Blurr’s hands. “Keep doing that.”   
  
Blurr snorted, but didn’t protest. He obeyed, and his field tangled around Starscream’s as much as their frames were tangled together.   
  
“I spoil you too much,” he muttered.   
  
Starscream chuckled. “Or not enough.”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
Starscream grinned.   
  


***

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, as always, is welcome, appreciated, and encouraged. Thank you for reading!


End file.
